


Worry

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry is concerned for Eggsy.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day seven: “No, and that’s final.”

“Merlin-“

“No, Harry.”

“But darling-”

“I said no, and that’s final.”

Harry pouted. It wasn’t becoming of a man nearing sixty to sulk, and it wasn’t fair that Harry could do it with such charm anyway. Merlin hadn’t looked that cute pouting even as a lad, when it should have been endearing. He cleared his throat and looked away. “Don’t give me that look. The discussion is over.”

“It bloody well isn’t.”

Merlin rounded on his husband. “You’re not going. It’s Eggsy’s mission, and the lad knows how to handle himself. He’ll be fine.”

Harry frowned. “It’s standard procedure to have-“

“A backup agent in case things go south, aye, I know. Don’t quote policy at me, Harry, I wrote it.” Merlin pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sank into his desk chair with a sigh. “Did you trust your choice when you made Eggsy your candidate?”

Now Harry looked offended. He stiffened, back straight. “Of course.”

“And you trust Percival in choosing Roxanne?”

“Naturally.”

“Then _trust those decisions._ You wouldn’t always be able to protect him, Harry. Eggsy’s a very capable young man.”

“You don’t understand-“

“Don’t I?” Merlin met Harry’s gaze head-on, chin raised defiantly. For a moment, Harry looked braced to argue, but when Merlin narrowed his eyes his partner deflated. He lowered himself into the armchair opposite Merlin and rested his head in his hands.

Merlin hesitated, unsure of Harry’s uncharacteristic silence. Eventually, Harry said, “You’re right. As usual.”

“Harry-“

“I can’t protect him forever. He’s not a child.”

“He’s not Lee, either.”

Harry lifted his head, eyes wide. “I-“ He stopped and swallowed hard. Merlin reached for him, drawing Harry into his lap and holding him close.

“I’ll let you watch his security feed with me,” he offered quietly.

“Thank you, darling.”

Merlin pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple and then shoved at him. “Alright, off. You’re heavy.”

“You’re old,” Harry shot back.

Merlin snorted and pushed Harry off him. The agent landed gracefully on his feet and smiled. He cupped Merlin’s cheek. “Really, darling. Thank you.”

A lump formed in Merlin’s throat and he swallowed around it. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
